Just a Crush
by Kitkat23316
Summary: [Asucaga][AU] You know the saying where guys can have a fierce fight one day and have a beer together the next, while girls will always hold grudges and fights for a long time? Just imagine what happens when the two clash and a crush is mixed in
1. Prologue

A/N This takes place in a junior high environment. Prologue narrated by Cagalli in case you get tired of reading without knowing who it is. Just imagine everyone younger, and as pre-teens! Also, the names stated here are real japanese names and surnames. :) Enjoy. I'm going to put lots of random stuff that happens to troubled pre-teens. Some parts may seem a little dark though maybe...And Yamamoto mean the base of the mountain, lol. Corny I know. Just a reminder, this is just the prologue, to introduce everyone!

This is also totally fiction, I made up most of it. Except for the class ranking things..but don't ponder over the matter. Cagalli sometimes may seem a little emo. No offense to anybody here. Yeah..._Looks_ like a bleak future in Junior High for Cagalli...:(

**Just a Crush**

Chapter 1 : Prologue

There are three social rankings for the girls in our class. First, at the bottom, are Ayano Itou, Haruka Takahashi, Mizuki Mitsko, Chinatsu Yamamato, Hina Koboyashi, Saika Suzuki, and Yuuka Watanabe. All of them were tall and slender, except for Yuuka, Mizuki, and Haruka who were more on the husky, chubby side. Mizuki goes to my Skygrasper Training Classes. Yuuka had just transferred to our school this year. They all had either annoyingly wierd personalities, or just a wierd mind. Second, is where I stand, with my friends Natsuki Satou, Mai Sasaki, Lacus Clyne, and Rin Ueno. Rin also recently transferred to our school this year, but she's cool. My friends and I were all well-liked around the class and were friendly with everyone...

Ranking at the top as most popular were Nana Takaki, Miyu Mie, Shiori Ito, and Ai Oshiro. They were the loud girls who were teachers' pets, friendly with the guys, and the ones who always made those inside jokes to leave everyone out. It seemed like every guy in the class liked Ai though. They were _crazy _about her! One certain guy even brought a big stuffed teddy bear to her. Another time at a birthday party she had all the guys following her around like dogs, but I'm not _that_ far yet.

It was typical for girls our ages to be like this...

As for the guys, there were two rankings. The first consisted of Daiki Nagasaki(the most popular one and also rudest one), Daisuke Shizuoka, Athrun Zala, Akiko Iwate, Aki Akita, Kira Yamato, Makoto Yamagata, Masami Gunma and Masaru Gunma(cousins), Naoki Nagano, Osamu Nara, and Rokuro Shimane. They all listened to cool music, had wierd sometimes perverted thoughts, and were at least a little mean to people, at the very least.

The rest of the guys, Ryota Shiga, Saburo Tottori, Shichiro Ehime, and Yuudai Kudo were just plain wierd to the point that you just can't describe.

And that's our class...

Who exactly am I to say this?

My name is Cagalli Yula Atha. I guess you could say that I'm a shy, quiet, stubborn, hot-tempered, and most importantly troubled twelve-year old girl. I'm like a medium between fights with classmates, I can solve the situation and reconcile the quarreling people. But, what happens when it is me who needs a medium? Let me tell you this at least, life in junior high just wasn't what I thought it would be...

Friends turn against friends, deep enmities form between classmates, and triple the nights where you cry yourself to sleep.

So to sum it all up for you so that I don't bore you to death, my life is a mess.

But this isn't at all about me and the class and everyone hating themselves for who they are(or is it just me?). No, this story is about Daisuke Shizuoka and his obsession with Ai. And just how do _I_ tie into all this? Oh, it has to do with me a _whole_ lot.

You see, it was common knowledge that Daisuke had a crush on Ai, as did almost every guy. But he was different, he was your type that was way too sensitive when it got to that point, and was a hyperactive monkey. Daisuke went moe over everything to do with Ai, unlike every other guy.

Who do _I_ have a crush on? Um...okay I'll say it but just to you...

Athrun Zala.

Anyway...let me just tell you brief moments in my life when I could've just died right there and then to get it over with, just to show you how many times my heart needed to mend itself...

One time my so-called "friends" from my Skygrasper training class told me that they hated me when I walked towards the hangar. Then they said that they weren't mad at me during the next training session. Oh yeah, and then they always would look at me like I was some sort of _freak_ when I made a funny-sounding comment. I love going there because I like to fight, but they just make it hard to love it when they put me down all the time...

And do you ever just get the feeling that someone is talking about you nearby? Yeah, I get that all the time. Those bastards... One time at a party I heard this girl who I _thought_ was my friend say that I followed her _everywhere_!

Well, I'll leave it at that. I hate everything that's happened in seventh grade. But most of all...

I hate myself.


	2. A Twisted Disaster

A/N Don't worry about all those names in the prologue, just know that Athrun and Kira are really popular and Cagalli is like a medium between fights, and Lacus is Cagalli's friend too... Also that you know who is her crush..You can look back to the prologue for reference, but I'll usually tell you who they are exactly. And this whole thing is written with Cagalli narrating it.

Chapter 2 : A Twisted Disaster

"All right students. Let's do a practice run." The Skygrasper instructor sternly said.

As I slid my helmet onto my head, my friend Natsumi ran up to me, helmet in hand. "Hey Cagalli. So, anyone new from school?" Natsumi happily asked. Natsumi was basically top dog at flying Skygraspers, and everyone followed her. But my mom and Natsumi's mom were good friends so that made us close friends too I guess.

"Yeah. So what? Just this new guy named Athrun, this other wierd foreign guy Rokuro, this new girl who I get along with really well named Rin, and this girl who's funny and I get along with but she's also _wierd_." I stated as I slid her gloves on.

"Oh? Athrun...as in Athrun...Zala right?" Natsumi slyly asked, a suspicious tone in her voice. "Uh..yeah. So? How do you know him?" I wondered. "Well he used to go to my old school in sixth grade. His _girlfriend_ was my friend, Ai. We instant message each other a lot!" Natsumi informed. _Girlfriend?!? If they constantly contact each other, then he could tell her anything that goes on at school..._ I thought, but she dismissed it and came back to the conversation.

"Hey, I have a classmate named Ai! She's my friend but when we're at school we don't get to hang around each other too often." I replied.

"HEY! Girls. Get over here so we can start our practice run!! The whole class is waiting on you!!!" The instructor demanded. The two of us chuckled as we ran over to line up with the other girls. The other "_Natsumi-worshippers_" giggled then surrounded her, separating me from Natsumi.

I sighed once more, as Natsumi didn't even notice that I was constantly bothered by all this.

Just so that you know, me, Mizuki(Yes Mizuki from school goes here too), Natsumi, and the "_Natsumi-worshippers_", are a part of the elite Skygrasper group who compete in flying competitions. We're all really good at flying, it's just that Natsumi had really good reflexes and could strike a target faster than anyone else...She makes me want to work harder at all this and improve myself...

...the next day...

As I walked to school I waved back at my chauffer. I hate walking to the lockers alone, especially when I _always _come early! But one of my friends Lacus comes around the same time as me usually. The rest of my friends Mai, Natsuki, and Rin come late all the time. Ah, Lacus_ is_ here. We always had a fun time together and understood each other.

I opened my locker and saw Ayano talking with Lacus. Ayano left after a while to put her books away, and Lacus noticed me. "Hey!" She smiled. I quietly replied, "Hey," and got my books quickly so Lacus and I could put our books away together. Right on time, we ran to homeroom and dropped our books off on our desks.

As we walked out of the classroom and onto the schoolyard, Lacus smiled at me. "You know that new guy Athrun used to go to my Skygrasper..um, colleague's school? Heh, wierd huh?" I uneasily choked up. Talking about my crush with no one knowing(not even my friends) was just awkard. "Oh really? That's cool." She replied, still smiling. "And you know, my cousin who's in college is coming back home today! He agreed to stay with me and take me under his wing. I haven't seen him since..uh, five weeks ago! I'm excited." I bubbled as a smile spread across my face.

Lacus sweetly smiled, as seeing me happy made her happy.

But...

None of us foresaw what would happen next...

So the bell had rung and everyone got inside the classroom...our first period was japanese grammar class. Oh, the horror. Our original teacher had to take a short leave for half a year to do something, so a substitute(who didn't know the first thing about teaching) took over for all that time.

"Okay class. Well, in a couple weeks it'll be my last week here. But who knows?!? I may come back when your teacher's sick or something!!!" She happily nodded. Everyone started thinking thoughts around the lines of, _Oh god no,_ and, _Just kill me now!!!_

For the first thirty minutes of class we didn't do a thing except hand in homework. During that time, I talked to Yuuka who sat next to me. The person on the other side of me was Daisuke. I leaned closer to Yuuka and tried to shut myself off from Daisuke. It was because...Athrun came over and started making jokes with him. You see, Athrun often came over to us because of Daisuke, and so I often looked away in the spur of the moment.

But this time was different.

I accidentally left one of my sketches of a girl flying in a Skygrasper on the side of my desk close to Daisuke and Athrun. I really treasured it as it was well-drawn. The girl was facing the front and had on the standard, tight-fitting fighting suit on for a Skygrasper.

"Hey Cagalli, can I borrow your..um, black sharpie?" Daisuke said, trying to stop laughing at a joke Athrun had made. "Why?" I stubbornly asked as I grabbed it out of my pencil bag and gave it to him. He didn't even respond, he just started coloring his shoe with it for no reason! What a freak...

Athrun started laughing hysterically and I leaned closer to Yuuka, who was busy making origami cranes. It all happened so fast and I freaked out. I heard Athrun repeat my name, like he was calling me. But he was laughing. I didn't react at first, but turned around as I didn't even know what I was doing.

"What?" I looked around the area for what he could've done. Athrun laughed out, "You-Your drawing!!!!" Huh? At first I thought that they were laughing at my drawing, but then they shoved it in my face.

My heart dropped like a brick.

Daisuke drew...um, two dots on the girl's chest. HOW PERVERTED!!!! UGH! I got so angry, but I decided it wasn't really anything to worry about even though I did treasure it. They laughed even harder and I got so embarassed that Athrun had seen and heard everything. I turned towards Yuuka in a panic. "Yuuka! Yuuka!!!! Look what they did to my drawing!!!"

She looked towards me and gasped, then laughed. I whispered in her ear to flip them off because I couldn't bring myself to do it in front of Athrun. So she did it. I told her not to say it was from me, but she did anyway! That made it worse. Wow, I really messed up there...

They _still_ kept laughing. Then, Daisuke dragged my binder towards the door, with things spilling out of it. What the hell?!?!? I think actually...well, when it gets down to it, Athrun's a pretty nice guy. But wow. Daisuke was being so mean right there and then. And I _hate hate hate_ him for that! So I just sighed as my heart tore.

After a while, Athrun had left to go back to his seat and Daisuke went to the bathroom with Kira, leaving me alone at my seat with Yuuka, Lacus, and Osamu sitting nearby. I think Osamu was the nicest guy in the class, all the rest were usually spoiled brats.

In the spur of the moment, I made the _biggest_ mistake in my life...

I had grabbed Daisuke's book, which was covered with blue paper by Ai. He treasured it, I guess, since _she_ covered it. Whatever! I don't get why it even matters...I mean seriously. A book cover?!?

So I figured as payback for his awful deeds, I would draw all over it. No harm done there besides an unkempt book cover. Lacus and Osamu came over and asked me what I was doing. "I'm getting Daisuke back for ruining my sketch and dragging my binder around!!!" I angrily answered. They joined me and began writing in sharpie on it.

Let's see...what happened next...Oh yeah, so all of a sudden Daisuke walked in the door and we were frozen (and also busted). He grabbed it and stopped in his tracks. "You fucking shit.." He muttered loudly. I could see his eyes begin to water as he sat down and covered his face.

_What the hell was his problem?_, I thought. I felt a great deal of remorse and wished for my father, Uzumi Nara Atha the chief representative of Orb, to exile him or something. I seemed flushed as I saw the sadness in him. I mean, everything was fine for me so far in my life, until this happened. Boy, I thought my social status had just collapsed.

I shuddered and shifted in my seat uneasily.

...to be continued...


	3. Killing Me Softly

A/N On second thought, maybe I will keep going in first person. :) Just a heads up, this won't be a really long fic, because I need to get everything off my table first before I can make any new ones or even be free of the pressure of finishing fics. lol.

Chapter 3 : Killing Me Softly

I just breezed on by for the rest of the class, isolating myself to everyone but my friends, until we got outside to switch classes. I approached Lacus with watery eyes, apparently she had cried too because she was involved in it partly. But I was more to blame.

"I hate this." I muttered to her. Just then, I noticed Daisuke walking towards us with his friends following closeby. He glared at us then put his books down on the wall. Daisuke grabbed my pencil pouch and threw it hard on the ground. I scoffed in my head and Lacus contracted back as she saw through me the pain, sorrow, and regret rushing through my veins.

I went on the same but more upset at my big mistake. Lacus wasn't _really_ in it, she was a nice girl. Scratch that. Really really nice girl, I mean actually, friend. But our other friends came soon enough, Rin, Mai, and Natsuki. They saw our saddened faces and wondered what was going on. "Should we tell them?" I shakily asked Lacus in a quiet murmur. She bit her lip and hugged her books closer to her chest.

Our social studies teacher, Ms. Momoko, gestured for us to come inside the classroom. Lacus and I quickly rushed inside to avoid any other _mishaps_. So we started again with the isolating.. Dreaming of better days...Barely even glancing up when the teacher called on us.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrring! Relief. It was free period, which we used as a snack recess. I grabbed the books I didn't need, put them away in an instant, and moved the rest of my books to the science and math room. It seemed like I just had to rush through the day, and it would be over. I gripped the ziplock bag that I kept my snack in, ahh...a pepperoni sandwich. The perfect snack. Rin bounced towards me, at least nothing was wrong in her life, and Mai and Natsuki followed behind, eating each other's snacks. I saw Lacus rub her eyes and walk towards me with a serious face on.

Just then, Mai brought up the question that they've been pondering about. "Do you guys want to tell us?" She asked politely. "Yeah, it's okay if you don't want to, we understand." Natsuki added. I nodded to Lacus, who started telling them Rin, Natsuki, and Mai the story. They didn't like what he did either it seemed.

Mai, Natsuki, and Ren encircled Lacus and I in a group hug. A warm vibe spread through me, and I felt a bit better. I didn't deserve friends as good as them! At least they've got my back.

Brrrrrrrrrrring!!! "Ah great, now we have to go to math and science. I _hate_ math!" Rin yelled as she threw her paper bag with a snack in it on the ground. "But Rin, you're in the _advanced_ math group!" Natsuki yelled back, trying to cheer us up with humor. It didn't seem to work...

I slowly dragged my feet towards the classroom, as Lacus shuffled her feet on the ground. _Really, I don't know what I want in life...to be happy? To have people proud of me? It's like I was bored in life and yet, there were things I could worry about. What's wrong here? Why am I..like this?_

I shrugged and ignored everybody again during that period. I checked the time. 12:15...Almost lunch. I have to go on a mini field trip to do some volunteer work at 12:30...

At lunch recess, it seemed Lacus had healed, due to her being not very relevant to my situation. Mai approached me with a concerned look on her face. Seeing me upset made her upset. "Look, Cagalli, I was thinking...It's not really _your _problem, I mean. Who cares about what he thinks?!? If I were you, I would say something like _whatever_. You don't deserve that kind of treatment.." She said, giving me a pep talk.

Lacus came up from behind, "Yes, that's what I was thinking." Rin and Natsuki had left to go to the bathroom and get a drink of water just moments ago, so they were left out of this pep talk. I tried to smile for my friends, and thought about what Mai had said. _You know...she's got a point there..._

I wasn't the person who always cried at school for the smallest things, they would only see me cry if I got hurt _really_(and I mean _really_) bad. I assume they've only seen me cry twice, once when I hit my head on the ground as I slipped, and once when a guy accidentally slammed into my nose during a game. That hurt, but I think that nose one was partly because he hit my tear glands. I don't know, it was Mizuki who told me about my tear glands. She's basically a know-it-all showoff.

-flashback-

"Hey Mizuki, how come when someone hits this corner of your eyes, tears fall?" I wondered as I pointed to the inside corner of my eyes.

"Huh? Oh, those are your tear glands. You see, when you hit it, the glands emit the tears, like a cause and effect sort of thing."

-end flashback-

But anyway..back to my story. Let's see...where was I? Oh right, lunch recess...

_Would all members of the group that is doing volunteer work today at 12:30, please report to the office._

_All members of the group that is doing volunteer work today, please report to the office. Thank you._

We heard the secretary make an announcement over the P.A. system. I slowly walked to the office, just a short distance across the blacktop. My friends said goodbye and hugged me. I could tell they were concerned. I just wanted the problem to be solved right there and then...

As I got in the car, I saw some younger students climb in the back seat. "So what class are you missing right now?" One of the girls suddenly asked me. I was startled at first, and I tried to blink away the tears. Just in time, it stopped. I gathered my breath in, "I'm missing P.E. How about you two?" I asked, trying to use my people skills.

"I'm missing music class!" One girl answered. Then the other, "I'm missing a math test so I'll have to take it another day!" She cried out. I smiled at how cute they were, they reminded me of...how I was when I was their age. I'm different now of course, wait, that sounded wierd. Was it...good that I changed? No, nevermind that.

"Well, at least you'll have more time to study!" I cheered her up, a smile broke out a little. She rubbed her eyes and smiled, teeth and all. I turned and looked out the window at the cherry blossom trees, all in disarray but still sort of looking like a line. As the leaves blew past, I tried to think about everything that has happened so far in seventh grade. Right now, I couldn't bring myself to think of Athrun at this time, it would only upset me at my foolish mistake.

Why does it turn out like this? Why does it have to be this way? I don't understand...Will..

Will my problems cease to exist?...


	4. A Lesson Learned

A/N Almost done guys! Then I'll finish up The Masquerade for you all. Next would be my FMP fic.

Chapter 4 : A Lesson Learned

As we all entered the senior center, tables with senior citizens seated at them with extra chairs at each table were spread out across the room. We each took a seat, with two of us at each table. There were two old, asian men sitting down. One was wearing big black sunglasses, I think he had a light sensitivity condition. The other, spoke first. "I am Ted, he is Tim." He introduced, his voice wavering from old age.

And so, our game of bingo started. It was actually pretty cool, but that pain was still stuck in the back of my mind. It was like an irritating rash. When will it stop?!?!?

BINGO? What the hell? "I...I...Bingo." I quietly muttered. "Louder." The girl next to me winked. "Uh...Bingo!!" Everyone looked up and grunted at their loss in this game. I found myself slightly smiling and chuckling at their humorous actions. Oh yeah, sure, that annoyingly upsetting thought still bugged me, but it slowly drifted away from my train of thought.

Everyone then smiled happily for me, as one of the helpers there passed me the prize basket. I got candy, I figured it might take my mind off of everything...Then all of a sudden I won _two_ more times! Surprising...It was as if someone was trying to cheer me up...Strange...

I had fun with Ted and Tim, they smiled at me warmly as I helped them when they couldn't hear the numbers. Soon enough, it was all over. Uh oh, back to school..gulp. We exchanged our goodbyes as I took a mental picture of Ted and Tim, this was probably the last time I'd see them... On the ride back I was silent, the thought brought forth and now giving me a somber headache. I just hope Daisuke isn't _that_ mad...

When I got back to the schoolyard, our class had already started math. I was in the advanced math group along with Rin, so I quickly grabbed my books out of room eight and headed for the faculty room, since our class was small we only needed a small room. I came in with a somber face, looking like I had many things on my mind. My tongue was tied, I got my homework out and we did some self-correcting. I tried and tried to return to my normal self, I could tell that I was making the others uncomfortable. Especially...

Daisuke, who was in our math group too...I wished for this school day to end right there and then, even if this was my last period for the day, I couldn't stand it, _him_! I was always on friendly terms with Daisuke, but I didn't know he was one of those tough but sort of a wuss type of guys.

When class was over, I headed to the locker room straight away, avoiding that hell of a jerk Daisuke. And as usual, it..looked like he was laughing again. _What the hell?!??_ How can _I_ be in pain here while _Daisuke _is off laughing his stupid head off?!? But I digressed...Sorry about that.

Oh yeah, so when I got to the locker room, I passed by Athrun who was getting his books into his backpack, with Daisuke talking beside him. I hope he's not thinking poorly of me, I guess...I..showed an ugly side of myself, that I had always locked away. I had gotten so comfortable around Daisuke that, I guess I forgot my place...while Athrun was nearby...how stupid of me!

As I walked past Athrun, time seemed to slow down, then turned to a halt. I sharply turned my head the other way and sped towards my locker, as time caught up again. I then passed Lacus, who seemed fine now. I think she was just acting sad so that she could comfort me, I don't hate her. It's just..I hate the way she acts and does stuff sometimes...She's so sincere though, I...want to be like that. But...everybody's different, right?

I smiled at her and she smiled back, with my other friends noticing my healing. Once I got my backpack I put it in front of the wall adjacent to my homeroom, so that I could make a quick and easy(also less painful for my heart) escape. I found myself thinking about Athrun again, I hated thinking about him because it only brought me grief, yet I always smiled anyhow.

Brrrrrrrrrinng!!!!!

I wiped the sweat off my face, got my backpack, and raced off campus back home as the bell rang. I took my house keys out, they started jingling. The wind blew my short, blonde locks in my face. It got in my mouth too...I spat and shook my head vigorously as I ran inside my house. I just lay in my bed for hours, or so it seemed. I thought to myself and tried to teach myself a lesson.

_What could Daisuke be thinking about? Is he still mad? I think next time, I should think about what other people are feeling before I act. I have this bad habit of sometimes being too brave for my own good. _I sighed and a single tear came out, as I waited for my day of redemption, monday, the beginning of the school week, a day where even I couldn't predict what could and would happen...


	5. Monday, A New Day

A/N Just to tell you, the ten-second game in this chapter is really a game. My friend made it up, it makes you laugh really hard in confusion! xD 

Chapter 5 : Monday, A New Day

Bzzzt! Bzzzt! Bzzzt!

I woke up to the sound of my alarm ringing. I sighed anxiously, _7:00 A.M._

Today…was Monday.

Yes Monday. I took a quick shower and changed into my school uniform. A white shirt, navy blue sweatshirt, and my choice of a blue plaid skirt or navy blue pants or shorts. I chose the skirt, because a sudden heat wave had came and my shorts were uncomfortable to wear. I splashed my face with cold water, then hot water, trying to wake myself up. I rubbed my eyes as I brought my backpack to my shoulder, and drearily walked out the door.

This whole past weekend I was locked up in my room, thinking. I thought about what I could do to apologize, which I didn't really know quite how to do. I _still_ haven't thought up anything, but I came to a conclusion. Maybe he'll do something. Maybe Athrun tried to stick up for me...But, he wouldn't do that, would he? I don't know him _that_ well. Or maybe Natsumi talked to him or something..

Once I got to school, I shoved my backpack into my locker, got my books out, and headed for homeroom again. Only a few junior high school people were here. Daisuke and Athrun came late usually, thank god.

I checked our schedule on the bulletin board out front. Our first class was Japanese Grammar, again. I swallowed the lump in my throat. That's...the class that I sit next to Daisuke in. I then checked the clock. 7:58?!?!? I guess I took a while to get here.. I shot a glance towards the locker room. Yup, Athrun and Daisuke were there now. But I quickly turned away before they both got their books and headed towards our homeroom.

I spotted Lacus, Rin, Mai, and Natsuki over on the schoolyard. I ran towards them and just as I was going to say hey to them, the bell rang. Mai hugged me as we walked towards room six, where our Japanese Grammar class was held. As I sat down, I had one last look at Lacus who sat near me, before...Daisuke came. Okay, now I didn't know what to do.

I started freaking out, Athrun passed by and looked over here. I smiled, or at least I think I did, actually I'm not sure! Daisuke put his books down quickly on his desk.

Time slowed down again.

He smiled. "Want to play the ten-second game?" He chuckled sincerely. I smiled and nodded my head. Daisuke grabbed all my stuff and messed it up. I remember this game, you have to try to get everything back in order in ten seconds. Daisuke had made it up a couple weeks ago, I smiled happily as I noticed that he was trying to apologize in his own way.

"Go! Ten...nine..." Daisuke started the game. As I scrambled to put everything back in order I laughed harder. It was as if nothing had happened.

Everything was okay now...

I looked over to Athrun, who smiled at me. I blushed as I noticed him smiling, and looked down. I really couldn't get him out of my head, no matter how much I tried to stop myself. Maybe...

When people say they have crushes, what do they mean? They like someone more than just a friend. But...that sounds like..._lo_..Oh, nevermind. Can someone really have _just_ a crush? Maybe...

It's not..Just a crush with Athrun. Something else came up too in my mind, you know...the saying where guys can have a fierce fight one day and have a beer together the next, while girls will always hold grudges and fights for a long time? Just mix in a big crush with the whole thing! And...

Well, now you know what happens when all these things clash.


End file.
